


Comme elfes et nains

by Jainas



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Bingo-fr, Character Study, Elves, Friendship, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Meeting the Parents, Racism, post LOTR
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se passe bien des lunes après la défaite de Sauron et la fin de la Guerre de l’Anneau avant que Legolas ne revienne au Vert-Bois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme elfes et nains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> Ecrit pour mon appel à prompts de Noël, pour petite_dilly qui voulait quelque chose sur la manière dont Thranduil considère l'amitié entre son fils et un nain. (A noter que cette version a été un peu retravaillée par rapport à celle postée dans les commentaires.)  
> C'est également l'occasion de cocher la case "Elfe" de mon bingo-fr... Et ainsi de compléter une ligne ! Yeah !

Il se passe bien des lunes après la défaite de Sauron et la fin de la Guerre de l’Anneau avant que Legolas ne revienne au Vert-Bois. Les nouvelles de sa survie et du succès de sa mission l’ont précédées sur les ailes des messagers, mais ce n’en est pas moins un réconfort quand il franchit l’orée de la forêt et qu’une sentinelle annonce de son arrivée.

Les arbres portent encore les traces de l’Ombre à présent vaincue et les chambres de guérison sont emplies des elfes sylvains blessés lors de l’affrontement à Dol Guldur, mais le domaine est libéré de sa noirceur, la Forêt Noire n’est plus et c’est d’un pas presque jovial que Thranduil se porte en avant du cavalier qui approche.

Mais Legolas n’est pas seul sur sa monture et lorsque l’étalon blanc s’immobilise devant lui et qu’il démonte avec grâce, Thranduil réalise que ce que de loin il avait pris pour quelque équipement - peut-être un sac ou un coffre de richesses ramenées par son fils - n’a rien de précieux. C’est un nain, barbe rousse et hache au dos, qui glisse de croupe à la suite de Legolas avec toute la délicatesse et l’élégance d’un sac de charbon.

“Mon père”, salut Legolas. “Permettez-moi de vous présenter-

\- Un nain ?

\- Mais pas n’importe lequel. Voici Gimli, fils de Glóin, fils de Gróin, compagnon de l’Anneau dans notre quête, et mon ami. Je dois ma vie à sa bravoure.

\- Et moi la mienne à celle de votre fils, Seigneur Thranduil”, renchéri le nain avec ce qui pourrait passer pour une courbette.

Abasourdi, il faut au roi sylvain un instant pour se reprendre et rassembler ses bonnes manières.

“S’il est vrai que vous avez combattu au côté de mon fils, soyez le bienvenu dans la forêt aux Vertes Feuilles, Maître Nain…” Après un bref échange de courtoisies laborieuses il rompt finalement la conversation. “Mais vous devez être fatigué par la route, allez donc vous rafraîchir, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.” Il fait signe à un servant qui s’approche à pas feutrés et indique au nain de le suivre, son visage lisse ne laissant transparaître aucune trace de la surprise ou du jugement qu’il doit ressentir.

Un éclair de quelque chose passe sur le visage de Legolas et il s’incline une nouvelle fois devant son père, avant d'emboîter le pas à son compagnon.

 

 

Plus tard, après que les voyageurs se soient lavés et changés - bien que dans le cas du nain la différence ne soit pas flagrante -, après que la cour ait festoyé en l’honneur du retour du Prince et que des versions expurgées - voir enjolivées - de la quête et des batailles aient été échangées, Thranduil vient poser sa main sur l’épaule de Legolas qui, encore attablé et participant sporadiquement, écoute le récit fait par le nain de leur passage au travers de Fangorn à une coterie d’elfes sylvains fascinés.

“Marche avec moi, mon fils”, ordonne-t-il en tournant les talons.

“J’ai été heureux de vous trouver en bonne santé, Père”, engage finalement Legolas après quelques minutes de silence glacial durant lesquelles ils remontent les couloirs jusqu’aux hautes salles. “Les nouvelle de votre victoire à Dol Guldur aux côté du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadrielle nous était parvenues, mais sans détails.

\- Ce fut une victoire durement acquise”, convient Thranduil, “mais ta propre épopée n’en est pas moins digne de célébrations.” Il fait volte face dans un bruissement de soie et s’appuie sur la rambarde des degrés qui mènent au trône. “Tu t’es comporté avec honneur et courage mon fils, et ceux-ci rejaillissent sur les tiens. Il était... _généreux_ de ta part d’offrir l’hospitalité à ton compagnon de combat sur son chemin vers Erebor.

\- Gimli ne retourne pas en Erebor, père”, le corrige placidement Legolas. “Ou du moins pas tout de suite. Je vais lui faire découvrir les merveilles d’Eryn Lasgalen, les cascades au nord, Emyn Duir… Et en retour je l’accompagnerai dans les cavernes de ses ancêtres. Il veut m’apprendre à écouter le chant de la roche.”

Il y a un mince sourire sur le visage de son fils lorsqu’il parle, mais aussi un ancrage et une certitude dans sa posture qui n’y étaient point lors de son départ pour Imladris.

“C’est un nain”, réplique d’une voie basse Thranduil. Et cela seul devrait suffire, mais il est manifeste que son fils est quelque peu égaré.  “Qu’est-ce qu’un enfant d’Aulë pourrait-il voir la beauté de la lumière des étoiles, comprendre de la nature de la musique des Ainur ?

\- Vous oubliez que son peuple n’en a pas moins été accepté par Ilúvatar, mon père, et c’est Lui qui leur a donné leur esprit. Et tout comme les Elfes et les Hommes, les Nains ont en eux la capacité à la grandeur, ou à la petitesse.” Thranduil a une interjection coupante sur le bout de la langue au sujet de cette dernière, que Legolas interrompt avant qu’il ne puisse la formuler. “Peut importe sa taille, je sais ce qu’il en est pour lui.

\- Gimli, fils de Glóin... Son père ne faisait-il point partie des treize cambrioleurs conduits par Ecu-de-Chêne, que nous avons emprisonnés lorsqu’ils se sont introduit dans notre domaine ? Je crois m souvenir que tu n’étais pas si partial envers les nains, alors.

\- En effet, et j’avais tors. J’ai trouvé en Gimli un compagnon et un ami fidèle, peut importe sa race ou la mienne.”

Il y a une note inflexible dans sa voix, malgré son calme apparent, que Thranduil n’avait jamais entendue chez son fils. Il espérait bien que la mission qui lui a été confiée permettrait à son héritier de se distinguer et s’affirmer, mais jamais il n’aurait subodoré que cela prendrait cette forme, et encore moins un tel objet. Il n’aurait guère pu imaginer paire plus improbable qu’un prince Elfe et un nain.

Mais soit, il n’est pas étranger aux liens intenses qui peuvent se créer entre guerriers ayant traversé le feu ensemble et quelqu’en soit l’objet, il y a un honneur... _acceptable_ à conserver sa loyauté à un compagnon de combat, ce dernier fût-il un nain. Legolas est tout juste rentré, auréolé de la gloire de sa quête et plus affirmé, il serait malavisé de l’antagoniser dès à présent. Le temps court pour les Elfes de manière différente que pour le peuple de Durin : cet étrange caprice lui passera bien assez tôt… Et en attendant, il ne fera pas de mal de renforcer leur alliance avec les nains d’Erebor.

Il incline la tête, concédant pour l’instant sans avoir à l’exprimer à haute voix, et ramène la conversation sur un sujet moins polémique.

“Dis-moi, penses-tu que le Seigneur Elessar fera un bon roi ?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Comme elfes et nains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484793) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
